One Simple Job
by sydia05
Summary: Two spies are sent after two assassins. A simple enough mission, so will everything go acording to plans? Find out in One Simple Job! UsUk and PruCan just T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**File Info: Alfred F. Jones**_

 _ **Age: 25**_

 _ **Current occupation: Assassin for the United States and Canadian Governments**_

 _ **Mr. Jones has worked in the system for nine years. Joining when he was sixteen, he reached the highest levels of both security clearance and skill by age 18. He currently has the highest security clearance in both countries as well as citizenship in over 50 countries. Due to his loud boisterous attitude he is always partnered with Invisible. Current headquarters locations unknown.**_

 _ **File Info: Invisible**_

 _ **Age: Unknown**_

 _ **Current occupation: Assassin for the United States and Canadian Governments**_

 _ **Invisible is currently Mr. Jones partner. He currently has the highest security clearance in both countries as well as citizenship in over 50 countries. He also is known to speak a majority of world languages. Current headquarters location unknown. No other information is known about Invisible.**_

"These two are of top priority on our list. Even if they don't talk after interrogation, they're still worth a lot to the Americans and Canadians. So I'm putting you two on the case together. I know you're both used to working alone but at this point we need anything to put us ahead of those bastard Americans. So get to work."

The big boss had finally stopped talking and was awaiting a response, the two spies looked at each other. "I'm waiting", he wasn't going to wait for long. "Yes sir", the smarter, and in his own option better spy, replied. The other smirked, "Jawohl". The two had accepted their mission and for once made their boss smile. "Here are their files, let's take care of those American bastards once and for all". The two were dismissed with their case files and left at once.

"What are you smiling at Beilschmidt?" The other spy asked . "First off, don't call me that. Call me Gil or Mr. Awesome for that matter. Second, _Kirkland_ , we just got a new assignment. Of course I'm smiling, we're going to America, a new country for me to take down!" The Prussian looked pretty pleased with himself. The Englishman rolled his eyes, " Were not taking the country down, just two of their operatives. So just read your file and pack your bags, we leave in the morning. 8am, you miss the plane, the boss will know, and a few tomatoes aren't going to help". The two left the headquarters and parted ways.

Meanwhile on the Canadian-American border.

"Mattie, do he have any ice cream left?" Alfred had been looking in the fridge for about ten minutes and yet the sugary treat had bested him. " Al if there was any, it would be in the back of the freezer. Why do you want some anyway? " Alfred rolled his eyes, leave it to Mattie to actually want to due paperwork instead of taking a break for ice cream and such. Alfred had already done half of his days report and it was already taking a toll on him. Mattie would probably do it for him later anyway. "I'm hungry!" Alfred could here the quiet sigh come from the other room. "Al, work then food. If you finish all of your work then I'll personally make you pancakes, ok?" He weighed his options: on one hand he could always order food, on the other hand who could pass up on Mattie's pancakes? "Alright, alright, I'm coming back to finish". Alfred walked through the house to their conjoined office. On one side sat Mattie already half done with whatever work the Canadians had given the pair. It had been decided early on that Mattie would do any work that the Canadians sent, and Alfred would do any work that the Americans sent. Alfred's pile was only about half done. He had signed up to be an assassin because he thought he'd get to travel the world and be a cool spy or ninja or spy ninja mix. Instead the job had come with a lot of paperwork, the one thing he had not wanted in a job. Still he stuck with it, the pay was good, he still got to travel and do that cool spy ninja stuff, and he had a partner who had to be one of the coolest guys in the world. His partner, Mattie, was so good at his job. He always blended into the background and took out a target while Alfred was busy distracting. To be honest, Mattie didn't actually need a partner. Yet the government's had thought it would be a good idea for them to team up. This was probably because they both looked so much alike. Like it was almost creepy how alike the two looked. The department had actual started calling them the North American Brothers or N.A. Bros at some point. Now they worked and lived together, which was good for both of them. Al got his work done and Mattie finally had someone to talk to.

"Al, stop staring off into space. We need to finish these documents then unpack from our last assignment". Mattie looked across the room at his daydreaming partner. Why in the world had the department even given him a partner? Al was so loud and obnoxious that he hardly could have been a good assassin on his own. Yet Al had been given as a partner to his literal polar opposite. Where Al was loud and annoying, Mattie was quiet and shy. The pair made an odd team. "Look whos daydreaming now". A snarky voice came from across the room, leave it to Alfred to make Mattie forget about scolding him. "Al, I finished my work. How much have you done?" The usually loud American became surprisingly quiet before turning back to his paperwork. Mattie chuckled to himself as he left the room, even if it was going to take Alfred a few more minutes to finish his work, his stomach was starting to get impatient in terms of food. It was already a few hours past their regularly scheduled dinner time. It wasn't quite his fault, they had just gotten back from a mission and the plane hadn't had any good food on it. Mattie made a beeline for the kitchen, pancakes were not going to cook themselves.

Alfred had to have the nose of a bloodhound, as soon as all of the pancakes were done he was already at the table with a plate and fork. *Audible sigh on Matthews part* "What bro? I smell food, I'm going to find it", Alfred replied while covering his plate in pancakes. *Another sigh from Matthew*, Alfred wasn't doing anything wrong but he seriously couldn't have waited until Mattie sat down before he started. Well that was Alfred for ya always the annoying partner and housemate.


	2. Chapter 2

The plane touched down in John F. Kennedy Airport in New York, New York. Two european men got off the plane in their clearly Italian suits. You would have thought they stood out, but its NYC in America, everyone sticks out so everyone fits in. The two headed towards the parking lot in search of their ride. A 2004 Dodge Caravan, Silver with the keys right under the front driver wheel. The white haired one broke the silence that had started all the way back in Italy when they left. "So, Kirkland, any idea where we're going?" Arthur looked at his would be partner and wondered how he had gotten so far this life. "Were headed north, to the Quebec and New York border, little place called Trout River. Think you can drive or do I need to?" Honestly Arthur needed a nap but he knew Gilbert was never one to resist a challenge. "OH, and Mighty thinks he can be mien awesome driving skills". Once again Arthur was right, Gilbert rose to the given challenge. "Fine by me, just don't get us killed or arrested." With that they left the parking lot and headed out onto the open road. About an hour in Arthur promptly fell asleep, a few hours later he was jolted awake. "Well, it looks like sleeping beauty has finally woken up". Arthur looked outside and tried to ignore Gilbert's comments. "So this is Trout River. Well if you're done sightseeing we need to get to the house. Gilbert looked over at Arthur puzzled, "The house? What house?" Arthur rolled his eyes, "Honestly, where did you think we were going to stay? A hotel or even in the car? It's much easier to track them down if we have a home base". Arthur stopped grumbling long enough to look through his briefcase for directions to the house. Arthur had gotten a nice little house on the outskirts of town to serve as a home base for the two. A two story, three bedroom, two and a half bath, cute little house.

Meanwhile next door

"Mattie the new neighbors are here! Can we go meet them can we, can we?" Leave it to Alfred to act so childish at the prospect of meeting new people. "Al, let the people unpack first then we can take pancakes over to them later, ok?" Alfred seemed pleased with the decision and went back to his video game. Mattie sighed and went into the kitchen, a while later Alfred finally heard the noise coming from kitchen. He found his partner mixing a bowl of something and a delicious scent wafting out of the oven. "Whatcha cookin Matt?" Matthew didn't turn around, "Baking cookies for the neighbors, so don't eat them all". Alfred huffed a bit but only took a few cookies before returning to his games.

The cookies finished just as Alfred's phone went off. Alfred wondered to their office and Matthew could hear the office go into lockdown. He could only hope it wasn't anything to disastrous. Matthew heard the lockdown protocols shut down as Alfred walked out of the office in hurry. "Sorry Mattie, they need me at the station ten minutes ago. I really wanted to meet the neighbors, but I guess you'll have to due it without me". Alfred as he headed toward the door, grabbed his keys and a few more cookies, then left. Matthew could hear Alfred leave the driveway, a screech of tires,(it probably was nothing), then drive off down the street. Alfred had that smile on his face when he left, they probably were going to have a new assignment when he got back. Matthew wanted to at least greet the new neighbors before they left for a few weeks. So he gathered up what cookies Alfred hadn't eaten, then set off to greet the new neighbors.

Back at the "Neighbors house"

"Gilbert we forgot to get groceries on our way to the house. I'm going to head out and get some, do you want anything special for dinner?" Arthur had been working on setting up his private office in the house when he remembered that they needed food to live. He had immediately started writing a list of necessities, things like sugar, ground coffee for Gilbert, and plans for the weeks meals. "Kirkland, are you getting Beer, cause I drank all of the stash I had packed. If you are get some from a German Brand, the Americans make weak beer". Gilbert kept going on and on about what type of beer to get ,how to store beer properly, and what types of food he ate cause of how well they paired with beer. Arthur only wanted to know the last part so he wrote the foods down. Gilbert followed Arthur as he left the house, telling Arthur of how much beer he could chug in a minute and how many beers it took for "The Awesome Gilbert" to get drunk. Arthur had to hand it to the guy, he really didn't get drunk easily. Still, his incessant chatter was starting to get to Arthur. "Gilbert, I'm heading out. Please have at least made this place kind of livable while I'm gone". With that Arthur shut the car door and drove off, in fact as he was driving off he almost collided with the speed demon neighbors car.

Gilbert watched both cars drive off, then watched the road for a moment before turning to head inside. "Excuse me," Gilbert turned back around to see the cutest little person he had ever seen in his life and they had a plate of cookies. "Hallo," Gilbert was mentally slapping himself in the head. Of all the things he could have said, Hi was the best he could have come up with? He was the Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, hi was too far below his grasp of speaking. Gilbert was going to fix his little slip up, but of course the person bearing cookies had other plans. "I live next door with my roommate, and we thought it would be nice to welcome you to the neighborhood. Sadly, he had a work emergency but I'll send him over when he gets back. Oh, these are for you. Well not exactly just for you, if you have a roommate or kids their for them to, but if it's just you that's ok too." The man, Gilbert had now identified him as such by his voice, had stopped talking after his little speech. Gilbert finally took the time to look over his neighbor, he had a bit of a feminine look to him but was only because of his hair. Those golden locks frame his face so well. I wonder what it would be like to get my hands tangled in them. Once again Gilbert found he was mentally slapping himself. His mind needed to be kept in check or else. You know what screw it. "So little Birdie, do you have a name to go with those cookies?" Real smooth Romeo. "Birdie?" Gilbert was a bit taken back, he had expected the other yell or at least laugh at him. "Ja, cause you remind me of a small bird I had when I was little. I even named him after me, Gilbird". The man watched with a smile on his face, "So Gilbert is it, would you like to come over for some pancakes. I know you just moved in so you're probably hungry and there doesn't seem to be anyone home to help you cook". Gilbert was surprised for a moment then the connected the dots, his neighbor had obviously guessed his name based off of Gilbird's name, but that didn't explain how he knew there was no one else in the house with him. Yet, free food was free food and he might get the answers he wanted on this stranger. So Gilbert locked the house up and followed his new neighbor next door.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred was driving with a certain amount of malice in his gaze. They had called him in simply because he had forgotten to sign his paperwork before he sent it in. It wasn't Alfred's fault that a new videogame had come out just as he was finishing his work. He had sent it in then rushed to the store to get a copy. Well, at least it was a short trip to the station was a quick fix, but still he had hoped for a new assignment or something.

The neighbors had left earlier, if Alfred's memory served correct, but wondered if they were back yet. Alfred guessed they had gone out to see the town or grab food or something. Speaking of which Alfred could really go for a burger or something right now, yeah a double quarter pounder with extra cheese and all the fixins, but Mattie probably had something to eat at the house. So, against his better judgement, Alfred headed home. He drove past what had to be three McDonalds©️ on his way home. at the fourth one he had to stop, all self control gone he grabbed a few (like five) burgers and some (a large) fries. Matthew was going to kill him when he got home but he could care less, going a few days without his favorite fast food treat was finally getting to him. The place where their last job was had no McDonalds©️ what so ever, so of course he was going through burger withdraw. Driving with one hand and eating with the other Alfred pulled up to a red light. He watched bored as the cars passed by in front of him, till one car caught his attention it was turning inthe same way that Alfred needed to go home. This wouldn't be out of the ordinary except the only people who ever went out that way where Alfred and Matthew, considering that road only led to their house.

The light changed allowing Alfred to follow the strange car. The cars drove till some distance from the house, then the mysterious driver flipped on their signal. It was still to early to use the signal for the house, so where was this stranger going? Then it hit Alfred like a Mac Truck, he was trailing his new neighbor. This small fact was supported by the driver turning into their home. Alfred mentally face palmed, his hand still busy driving and eating, before turning on his own signal and pulling into his own driveway. Alfred gathered his food trash and mentally prepared himself for the worst. He entered the house fully expecting Matthew to meet him at the door and start ranting. Yet there was no Canadian to be found, in fact there was even soft laughter coming from the rear of the house. Alfred snuck through the house like the Assassin he was then stopped outside of the kitchen. He smelled, pancakes and maple syrup but that was normal. No, what had made Alfred stop was the distinct smell of beer in the air. Alfred had always been the one in house to drink the stuff, Mattie had always prefered his maple bourbon anyway. So the beer couldn't have been from him, besides Alfred had drank the last of it the other day. No this scent wasn't from freshly opened beer, it was much stronger than anything Alfred had ever smelled before. "Thanks for the pancakes, Birdie" Alfred's suspicions were confirmed. "Anytime Gil, just a heads up beforehand ok?" This "Gil" laughed then Alfred could hear his chair move. Being caught standing in the hallway listening like a little kid was not a good way to first meet someone. So Alfred did the only sane thing to do, in such a situation, he ran to his room and peeked through a crack in the door.

Mattie and "Gil" walked to the front door and hugged goodbye. Alfred watched Mattie as "Gil" left, he caught the faintest trace of blush on his partners face before he turned around. "He's gone now. Alfred you can come out now". Alfred winced, so Mattie did know I was home. Shoot, that meant I had been caught spying on those two. Alfred hesitantly left his room, he was met with the gaze of two annoyed lilac eyes. "Why are you trying to spy on me, we live in the same house and have the same job. Speaking of which, did they give you a new assignment?" Matthew had decided not to reprimand his partner only for the fact that he didn't feel like it. Alfred sighed, "No new work just forgot to sign my name on some paperwork". Alfred seemed to be in the clear that is until he dropped a burger rapper on the floor. Matthew eyes changed from his normal lilac to a dangerous indigo, Alfred was in trouble. He turned to run but Matthew was the faster of the two. In the time it took for Alfred to turn around he was pinned to the floor. Alfred was dragged to a kitchen chair and the rant began.

Meanwhile with the awesome Gilbert.

Gilbert had just gotten back home to a very irritated Brit. "Hey, what's wrong Kirkland?" You know how your not supposed to poke a sleeping bear, well you also not supposed to annoy an already annoyed Arthur. Except Gilbert didn't know that, well he might have known it but if he did he didn't pay attention to it, so he kept messing with the already annoyed Arthur. Said Brit eventually decided enough was enough and turned the annoying Prussian into a less annoying rabbit. Of course the rabbit yelled at the Brit, well he made cute rabbit noises at the Brit, but his protests were ignored. The spell would wear off by morning, and the annoying Prussian would be back to his normal self. With one of his annoyances out of the way until morning the Brit went to fix himself dinner and a nice cup of tea. The good news was at least the house had been set up, Gil-bunny supposed it was by Arthur but Arthur had left his faires to due the work, so there was nothing to clean or put away.

After tea both retired to their rooms for the first night in their new "home". Next door Matthew had finally stopped yelling at Alfred and sent him to bed. for a few brief moments the neighborhood was quiet and still. Oh how quickly that was going to change.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert just couldn't sleep, something was bothering him, (You know other than being a bunny). Birdie had never given him an actual name, instead he reverted to using the nickname in place of a real one. Then there was the fact of the matter that there was a car in Birdie's driveway that wasn't there before. Now that Gilbert thought about it, that was the same car that had almost hit Arthur earlier. If Gilberts memory served right Birdie had said he had a roommate, but why hadn't the stranger revealed himself. Maybe he was just a bit shy, or maybe it was something else. Gilbert, always one to follow his gut and make many decisions without thinking, left the house and hopped to Birdies place. Most of the lights were off, except for the one in the kitchen and one in a room Gilbert hadn't seen earlier. Gilbert peeked into the kitchen window first, no one was there. He sighed to himself and moved on, Birdie was in the room doing what seemed to be paperwork. This wasn't out of the ordinary, Birdie had to have a job and he seemed the type to work in an office.

Then Gilbert heard him talk. Birdie addressed someone, Gilbert couldn't make out the name due to Birdie's soft voice. Birdie talked for a moment maybe two before Gilbert heard the other person speak. This one was louder than Birdie so Gilbert only lost a few words here and there. The unknown person talked of nonsense, things like burges and candy were a main topic with slightly audible sighs from Birdie in between, then his speech turned interesting. "Stupid paperwork, why couldn't they just send us on a new job? I mean really, what we just got back from one and all they have for us is stupid paperwork! I am getting really tired of this, I signed up to work on the field not due mountains of paperwork". The sigh form the unknown man punctuated his sentence and was followed by one from Birdie as well."Al, you know they can't send us out too many times in a row. People start to get suspicious and we could blow it". Birdie sighed again, this time Gilbert could hear the chair creak under him. The pair soon continued their conversation but Gilbert couldn't hear them as they left the room. Defeated for the time being, Gilbert hopped back to his base. Hopefully he could finally get some sleep, but the questions swimming around in his head promised to stall Gilbert's sleep plans.

Back at Birdie's house

Matthew had tried to get some sleep but he just couldn't. So instead of being a lazy bump on a log he had decided to get some work done. After going in the kitchen to get some warm milk, (hey it never hurt to try), he got started on some paperwork that had just come in. Never in a thousand years did he expect to be joined by the heavy sleeper that was Alfred. It seemed Alfred was suffering from the same problem and had decided to try the same method if only in the milk aspect. Of course a tired Alfred was something Matthew never wanted to deal with. Alfred had immediately started rambling on whatever was on his mind. Burgers and candy first, next on things like how he couldn't seem to get in a relationship no matter what he tried or how he had almost hit a car earlier, finally the topic turned to work. Alfred had always hated paperwork so it seemed that his sleep deprived mind wanted to complain about it. Matthew the smooth dude that he was had diffused the problem with minimal effort.

Then Matthew felt it, his years of training kicked in and he knew he could feel someone watching him. He had immediately moved himself and Alfred into the hallway and alerted his partner. The two then spent a good hour checking the perimeter of the house and securing the property. After the initial sweep, Alfred met his partner in the kitchen and discussed who the plausible creeper could be. There was always the possibility of a spy but it was only a possibility. Alfred finally decided that it may have been the new neighbors and Matthew readily agreed. The discussion was made to go and see the new neighbors in the morning. With that decided they finally went to bed.

~The next morning~

Gilbert woke up to the scent of fresh black coffee and Earl Grey tea. The Prussian walked downstairs, now that his legs were back, and greeted the Brit with a nod. The two stayed in relative since neither of them were morning people. After a whole pot of tea and about six cups of coffee were downed. The two finally started to wake up. Gilbert's brain, fueled by coffee, finally started putting the pieces together. Once again his mind went off without his permission, "WelivenextdoortoAlfredandInvisible". The Prussian didn't know that he had said anything until Arthur looked at his with a quizzical look on his face. "Come again?"

Arthur wasn't sure if he had heard the Prussian right, did he really believe that they lived next door to their targets? If he did what kind of information did this man even have. Gilbert sighed than spoke again" We live next door to Alfred and Invisible". So Arthur had heard the man right, yet what evidence did he have? Gilbert seemed to read his mind and smirked, "Little Bunnies have big ears". The Brit rolled his eyes but motioned for Gilbert to continue, the pair then spent the better half of an hour going over all of the details from Gilberts little "trip" last night. In fact they would have kept going if not for a knock at the door startling them both.

Arthur walked to the door, with Gilbert following close behind. Arthur was surprised to find a pair of twins at his door. The taller one having lilac eyes and an odd curl on his head, but the one that caught Arthur's attention was the infamous Alfred F. Jones.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred didn't know that he was more surprised by, that his neighbor already knew his name or that he passed out from what seemed to be shock. To make matters worse, Mattie seemed to have no idea who this man was. Could it be that "Gil" from yesterday had been lying. "Wow, he went out cold". Nope, that was definitely the voice from yesterday. Gil walked into the light and Alfred finally got a good look at him, man the dude was pale. Then there was the white hair and those red eyes, what was up with that? This dude looked old but was built like he was fresh outta college. It also didn't help that Alfred could hear Mattie when he sighed upon seeing Gil. There was obviously some connection there but Alfred just couldn't tell what.

Arthur eventually started to wake up after the initial shock. His mind was running at a million miles a minute. This had to be the easiest job he had ever been given. Both of his targets had were standing outside of his door. So all he had to due as invite them in and capture them, right? So why was the floor so soft and when had he put on this extra layer? And what was that nice, warm presence? Arthur soon realized he could answer his questions if he just opened his eyes. So he did, and once again fainted.

Matthew sighed for what had to be the sixth time since his arrival. Gilbert's roommate, his name seemed to be Arthur, kept fainting every time he saw Alfred. This had been going on for two hours straight until Gilbert finally put a stop to it. Arthur, finally got over his fainting spells after a while but everyone's time had been waisted already. It was about lunch time now and the two pairs had gotten nowhere. "I'm hungry! Alfred whined for the fourth time in a row. Most of the group was thoroughly annoyed with him, Matthew was used to it so he ignored his partner. The group was discussing multiple things. First on the supposed creeper. Gilbert immediately turned himself in. When questioned why he had been spying on his neighbors. Gilbert only shrugged and noted that he had been bored and annoyed by the fact that he never did learn Birdie's name. Next the topic of Arthur's multiple bouts of shock and fainting. Arthur attempted to mumble under his breath and not answer the question. Alfred's eyes flickered over to his partner. The Canadian had been thinking about something the whole time they had been talking. Alfred knew that look his partner had, something big was about to go down, so if only he could keep stalling and getting new information.

"So let me get this straight," The Canadians voice broke up whatever conversation had previously been going on, all eyes turned towards him. Alfred smiled, so Matthew had finally put it all together, (whatever it was). "Gil you and Arthur moved here because your agents from a group in Europe called The Green Ring. Your mission was to simply capture one Alfred F. Jones and one Invisible because the secrets those two knew could be helpful to your organization's cause. The Green Ring is run by one Italian Know to you as Boss Romano, his actual name is Lovino Vargas and he is currently married to a one Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Arthur has had a bit of a checkered past in his home country of England where during bouts of rebelliousness as a teenager he destroyed and defaced multiple properties. His family not wanting to deal with that sent him to live with a family friend in France. Arthur you ran away from there when you were 21 simply because you hated the people there. Since then you have been working for Romano because he offered you a place to stay. As for you Gilbert, your history is relatively clear. The only reason you even work for Romano is because your brother is in love with Romano's younger brother and you enjoy the thrill of a good fight. Now before you all ask how I know all of this, I would like to note that late last night approximately about the time Gilbert was spying on us a report was emailed to Alfred and I. The entire Green Ring has been disbanded due to Boss Romano being in federal custody. The information on all those associated with him or working under him have will have been made public information in the next few hours. Now then, am I right or are you going to try and lie your way out of this?" Shocked expressions were painted on both Arthur and Gilbert's faces, Alfred on the other hand just looked smug.

Matthew smiled, he had the other two right where he wanted them, at this point what was going on in their heads was a simple guess. Ideas such as are they going to jail and what now were probably not too far off the mark. "So what are you going to do with us?"Apparently Arthur was the braver of the two. Matthew turned, winked at his partner, then turned by to the pair. Alfred smiled back, Alfred and him had practiced this part before coming over.

Alfred made a show of turning to is partner and whispering something in his ear. The other made a face of mock surprise before smiling sadistically. "Well lets see, Alfred what do you think we should do?" Alfred faked a shocked look of his own, the others across from him too scared to notice the glint in his eyes. "Well Mattie," Gilberts eyes shown slightly at the name, So that was Birdie's name! It seems to suit him perfectly, "we are multinational agents. We could always just turn them in". His partner laughed making Gilbert and Arthur flinch, this really was too easy. "Aw Al, that would be no fun and besides these two aren't wanted by any government. They actually got off scott free from this". Alfred kept smiling, "So why are we keeping them prisoner in their own home?" Matthew answered back with practiced ease, "To make sure we have their attention for what happens next".


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur's mind was racing, first he thought he was going to federal prison, then he was informed in the most stressful way ever that he was not going to said prison. Now his neighbors and previous targets were inviting him and the Prussian out to dinner. The crazy thing was they had said yes. The Brit was currently in the back seat of Matthew's black nissan with Alfred. Gilbert had apparently called shotgun, whatever that was, and Alfred had reluctantly sat in the back seat. When Arthur had tried to sit in the front both Gilbert and Alfred had yelled at him about shotgun law or something as stupid as that. Matthew had only given him an apologetic smile while motioning to the backseat. It was in fact a quite comfortable and clean car, so Arthur had to give him that.

They eventually ended up at a fine little restaurant, and once again Arthur was sitting next to the American. Why did these things keep happening? Simply because Gilbert called sitting next to "Birdie" as he kept calling Matthew. Alfred had pouted at the whole ordeal, (and it was adorable not that the Brit cared or anything), then sat next to Arthur. The restaurant had been picked out by Matthew and seemed to serve only breakfast foods. Arthur was starting to think this was on purpose, as Alfred grumbled about not being able to get a decent burger.

The conversation flowed easily enough between Alfred and Gilbert, much to both Arthur and Matthew's despair. It turned out that both shared many qualities in the egotistical kind of way, each thought they were better than the rest of the world around them with only a few acceptions. Arthur and Matthew shared a glance, the incessant chatter of the two idiots needed to stop. Luckily, food came before the two could change anything.

Alfred and Gilbert were surprisingly quiet while eating, the problem was Arthur and Matthew were not. In fact, the two had started talking as soon as the other two stopped. Matthew and Arthur talked about politics and family and all that jazz. Yet they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Alfred and Gilbert exchanged a glance, they would get even.

They finished dinner and this time before the others Arthur called shotgun, much to Alfred and Gilbert's dismay. The ride home was very much like dinner, each little pair was talking to each other and plotting. Oh the trouble they would get into tonight.

Matthew stopped the car in front of Arthur and Gilbert house. To almost everyone's surprise Alfred got out of the car and helped (read kidnapped) the Brit. Gilbert used that time to slip into the front seat undetected. Matthew sighed at his partner but drove home anyway. Unfortinatly he failed to notice the Prussian presence in his car. Matthew was surprised for the second time that night, but that wasn't going to be the last. In fact Gil kept surprising Matthew, like when he followed Matthew inside or when he followed Mattie around the house. (I'll just leave the rest of the night to your imagination).

Meanwhile next door ~

"Put me down you bloke!"Arthur had been yelling since the pair had entered the house. After Alfred had made no move to leave the house or relinquish him, Arthur realized he might be stuck. So far the Brit had been carried to the kitchen so Alfred could get a soda. The pair were now situated on the couch watching a movie Alfred had materialized from out of nowhere. The movie seemed to be some horror movie about aliens or zombies or something like that. Arthur had only payed attention to the first few moments. He was to busy watching Alfred to really care about the plot of the movie. Even though the American had picked the movie, every time an alien or anything partially scary came on Alfred could be found hiding behind his smirking shield.

Alfred had planned a romantic night: watch a movie, make the movie scary enough that Arthur was clinging to him, then let romance take its course from there. Like I said he had planned for romance. He just forgot one thing: man was that movie scary. Instead he had Arthur in his lap, but that was cause he tended to latch onto things when he was scared. So it was less of Arthur clinging to him but more of the other way around.

"Is it safe to come out from behind my human shield now?" Alfred had finally stopped hearing the horrible noises of the screen. Alfred hesitantly lifted his head from behind his Arthur shield. The movie was over and the end credits were playing. Alfred sighed with relief, his ears finally registering the most adorable sound he had ever heard. Arthur was genuinely laughing at his, and it was so adorable that he didn't want him to stop. Alfred smiled, well it was more of a smirk, and readjusted his hold on Arthur.

Arthur couldn't help himself, it was absolutely hilarious watching the Alfred F. Jones fall apart because of a horror movie. The movie wasn't even that scary, it was cheesy but not scary. Arthur was laughing so hard that he didn't notice when Alfred moved him. In fact he only registered Alfred presence when he had smashed their faces together. (Once again I'm leaving the rest up to your imagination).


End file.
